


TODAY// DESTIEL

by larry_my_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Protective Dean, Snow, cute cas, human cas, snowball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_my_life/pseuds/larry_my_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas throws the first snowball, and Dean can't stop staring at Cas's lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TODAY// DESTIEL

**Author's Note:**

> I based this on a fan art picture and I quickly made it. It's a quickly AU and I will probabaly go back and edit it THANK YOU FOR READING  
> Advice: read this really slowly because it is very short and play some music with a lot of harmonizing.

"Dean, I'm fine," Castiel said, feeling coddled, "you don't need to always baby me."

Dean couldn't help it. Castiel, the most deadly and feared angel, was now human. Human. He went to a dark, blood thirst angel, into a soft innocent human. 

Dean eyes lingered, meeting Cas's, "I'm just worried about you."

Cas blushed, fudging his cold hands in his jacket, "I thought you didn't like chick-flick moments."

Dean ignored him, "I'm being serious."

"My new apartment is only a block away," Cas said, "what's the big deal?"

Dean rose an angry eyebrow, pointing out of the window, "Do you see out there? It's a blizzard. Just let me walk you to your apartment."

"It's not even snowing that hard, just let me-"

"-Cas," Dean interrupted, growling under his breathe.

"Fine, fine..." Cas trailed on, angrily mumbling. He got on his feet, heading to the door.

As much as Dean hated to admit it, Cas was fucking hot when he wore anything showing off his body. It was the black skinny jeans he wore, that God, made Dean want to scream. Castiel's hair was a little messy, and a little scruff on his face. Even when Castiel was lazy, he looked attractive.

They both shuffled out of the building, a soft layer of snow laying on the ground. The air was frozen, but it felt thin and quiet. The snow quietly fell on the pavement, the streets dead silent. The street lights glowed a warm orange.

Cas let his hands out, trying to grasp a snowflake, grabbing at the air. Dean watched affectionately, a smile growing on his lips.

"..how do you do this? I can't get a snowflake," Cas complained.

"You're doing it wrong," Dean said, lightly grabbing Castiel's hips, "If you want to get a snowflake, you have to stay in one place, okay?"

Cas nodded, Dean's fingers sliding off Cas's small hips.

"Now just cup your hands, and stay still. A snowflake will fall in your hands sooner or later," Dean said, Cas doing what he told him to do.  
"I got one!" Cas called, smiling like a child. He brought it closer to his face, trying to see the design in the snowflake, "look Dean!"

Dean bent down to see the snowflake. Cas suddenly pushed Dean off his feet, the hunter plunging to the slushy ground. The snow took most of the fall, and he looked up at Cas. Castiel was laughing, his eyes wrinkling, clenching his gut.

He'd never seen Castiel smile, yet again laugh. It was the perks of being human- the emotions. Cas had played him, push him down.

Two can play at this game.

Dean clung onto Cas's arm, pulling him down. He flung to the ground, still laughing. Dean glanced at Castiel, surprised he was so human.

Dean laid on his back, taking hot and heavy breathes. He looked passionately up at the stars, gleaming in the sky, and the snow falling. He wanted to live in this moment for the rest of his life.

Something cold and wet smashed into Dean's face, gasping out in surprise. He half heartedly stared at Cas, wiping the snow off his face.

"A snowball, really?"

Cas scrambled away, making another snowball. Dean got on his feet, frantically making a big fat snowball  
. Cas was still making one in his hand when Dean threw the fat snowball at him, hitting him in the chest.

"Dean!" He complained, blindly throwing his snowball.

Dean dodged him, running out of reach of Cas. He started making small snowballs, looking out for Cas. The "Angel" didn't have a chance- Dean was a hunter. But, he might let him win.

A snowball smacked into Dean's butt, an Cas eagerly threatening him with another one. Dean laughed a little, facing towards him. He took a snowball from his pile, throwing it at Cas. Dean suddenly lost all balance, falling backwards. He slides down a hill on his back, yelling and laughing.

"Dean!" Cas screams, quickly running after him. Cas slides, and trips, falling down the same hill as he did. Cas smashed into Dean's body, and they both groan.

Dean grins, getting up on his knees. He offers Cas a hand, and he gladly takes it.

"Truce?" Dean asks, still holding Cas close to him.

Cas nods, "Truce."

Dean stares up, making eye contact with Castiel. Dean can feel Cas's warm breathe on his face, giving him chills. Dean is brain dead, and all he can think about is staring up at Cas. Cas fondly looked at him back, parting his lips.

Everything froze in place. The snow stopped falling, and Dean could feel Cas's eyes on him. He could feel his heart pounding through his whole body, loud and obnoxious. His breathes were uneven, longing for Cas to touch his body. His ears rung, making him feel dizzy inside.

Cas's skin was pale as ice, and Dean's finger tips ached to feel his soft, cold skin. His lips were bright red, blood like, and he wanted to kiss them, to taste them.

Dean wrapped his cold fingers around the back of Castiel's neck, guiding his lips to his. Softly and delicately, their lips met.  
Cas melted into the kiss, kissing back. Dean, in relief, pushed his body closer to Cas's, desperately deepening the kiss. Dean's hand tightened around Cas's neck, Cas moaning into the kiss. Cas found Dean's jacket, pushing Dean closer to his torso.

Agilely their lips separated, the heat of their breathes mingling together. Deans heart raced, cupping Cas's cheek with his hand. Dean smiled, kissing Cas again. It was hot and slobbery, moving their lips together in synch. 

Cas pushed his body closer to Dean's a little to fast, Dean slipping in the snow and falling down, taking Cas with him.

"What's with you and slipping?" Cas mumbled, a smile tugging at his lips. Dean ignored him, climbing on top of his slender body.

Dean pinned Cas's arms above his head in the snow, kissing his neck. Cas shivered and moaned, restraining under Dean's arm. Dean kissed underneath Cas's jaw, Cas squirming under his grip. He sucked on the sweet spot, Cas's back arching, moaning in pressure. Dean kept sucking, until he knew he was satisfied with it. He knew it was going to bruise.

Dean left small kisses back up to his mouth, letting Cas's arms free. Cas felt his tender hickey, shivering at the touch. 

Everything from their was a grey blur. Dean remembered kissing Cas a bit more, and walking to his motel. His brain was everywhere, his heart racing, and palms sweaty. He licked his lips, overwhelmed with emotions. But they all led to one thought.

He loved Castiel.


End file.
